thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Tycho Zalyne
Tycho Zalyne is the current Sealord of Braavos and leader of the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. He has served in the position for 16 years, succeeding the esteemed Jarilos Prestayn and maintaining the vast empire that his predecessors built. The eldest son of the famed Braavosi admiral and commander Urryn Zalyne, Tycho used his talents in diplomacy and economics to see himself elected as Sealord in 282 AA at the young age of four-and-twenty. The early years of his tenure as Sealord have been defined by his work on foreign affairs, seeking to improve relations between Braavos and the other members of the Alliance. Appearance Standing at 5’9” with a slender frame and a youthful face, some could easily mistake Tycho for a man half his age. The world-weary look that lingers in the corner of his bright sapphire blue eyes is perhaps the only clear sign of his age. He has a full head of dark brown hair, including a moustache and beard, that he keeps at a medium length. Biography Born in the second moon of the 258th year since Aegon Targaryen failed in his attempt to conquer Westeros, Tycho was the firstborn son of Urryn and Kyra Zalyne. The Zalyne were an old and powerful house within the city of Braavos, descended from one of the free city’s twenty-three founding Keyholders, and could claim to have arguably the most famous Sealord ever - Uthero Zalyne - amongst their ancestors. Though the last time a Zalyne had held the prestigious office was over one-and-a-half centuries prior, and the time before that was now so distant that it had been forgotten. The year of Tycho’s birth also heralded war for the people of Braavos, as the recently subjugated Lorathi rallied behind a rogue Magister in rebellion against the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. The men of House Zalyne rallied to the current Sealord, Jarilos Prestayn, and led their ships into battle with pride. Victory was achieved, though only through the Lorathi Magister’s demise in battle and at great cost to Braavos. Fortunately, Tycho’s father and uncle both survived the bloody affair and returned with a handful of the Zalyne vessels that had departed. With his father tied up with military interests, working on behalf of the city, it was Tycho’s aging grandfather - Marro Zalyne - who raised him and his brothers. Once old enough to learn from the experience, Marro began to take the young boy on his travels across the Free Cities and beyond. The numbers came to Tycho quickly, and after that so too did the words and agreements and contract writing. His family described him as a prodigy, though perhaps he was just a faster learner than most, but he could not focus his mind on such a narrow field. He took to sailing, spent time learning the Bravo’s blade, and a promising career in the Braavosi military alongside his father loomed ahead like an impending storm. That future never came to pass though and, in the space of four years from his fifteenth nameday to his nineteenth, Tycho’s life changed course rapidly. First Marro caught a particularly virulent disease after a trip to Sothoryos, and it left him bedridden and clinging to life. Then, four years into the Five Year War for Myr, Urryn is slain at Violet Lake and his uncle - Narbo - is dealt a grave wound and put out of commission for the best part of a year. Finally, at the turn of 277 AA, Marro perishes from his illness and the fate of House Zalyne is placed solely in Tycho. As other noble families positioned themselves to snatch at the markets House Zalyne once dominated, Tycho found his true passion. Navigating the dangerous political scene, he won allies in several key houses and within three moons of his grandfather’s death Tycho had married Lady Tessaria Antaryon in a lavish ceremony held at the Sealord’s Palace. Fathering two sons and a daughter by her in a couple of years whilst slowly growing closer to the aging Sealord. His position within the ruling of the city steadily increased, from an occasional advisor to a minister, and so did his influence amongst his peers. When Jarilos Prestayn, one of the most prominent Sealords in recent memory, finally died it was Tycho that stood as the clear favourite. People from all walks of life flocked to his gold and green banners, and when the final tally came in it was the budding Head of House Zalyne that ascended to the office. Rivals claimed that he was too young, too naive, and inexperienced but Tycho set out immediately to prove all naysayers wrong. His gaze rested first upon one of the most recent additions to the Alliance of the Narrow Sea, and he sailed for Myr after spending only a few short moons in the Palace. For two years, the heart of the Alliance moved to Myr alongside the Sealord. Tycho dared to suggest that Braavos was not the only city that mattered of the five that now answered to his beck and call. It was a delicate act, and meetings with Myrish magisters did not always go in his favour, but slick words and cunning bribes kept the Alliance together. When he returned to Braavos after two years away, those who had dared to suggest the union of cities might collapse with Jarilos’ passing were left speechless. Standing at the forefront of foreign affairs defined Tycho’s next decade as Sealord. Along with frequently traveling, he had prolonged stays within each of the other three cities and made every effort to ensure that relations between all members of the Alliance were stronger than ever before. In Pentos, Tycho joined with the Prince and Magisters to celebrate ninety years of joining with Braavos. In Norvos, a similar celebration for the first decade whilst Tycho worked together with the Bearded Priests and Magisters to solidify borders at the Axe. And in Lorath, Tycho arrived in the aftermath of the skirmishes near Morosh with a vast fleet of Braavosi ships that he gifted to the Magisters of the city to bolster their defences in case of further Sarnori aggression. Tycho’s first real challenge on the homefront came at the Festival of Uncloaking in 297 AA. One bold Bravo named Ballio interrupted the festivities in the Sealord’s Palace to demand the hand of Tycho’s daughter. Scoffing at the man’s request, he commanded his leal First Sword - the famously talented Tregar Dimittis - to dance with the man and settle the matter. To the surprise of all, Ballio stood triumphant and the First Sword was slain. Though Ballio too perished before receiving his prize, the loss of face from the incident kept the Sealord within the Secret City for the longest time since his appointment. The hunt for a new First Sword proved to be a most interesting one though as, for the first time in history, it ended with the selection of a woman. Bellenora has rarely left Tycho’s side since, a constant reminder of how high a former slave can rise without their chains and a statement on the Sealord’s uncanny desire to push boundaries and turn heads doing it. With the opening of Sarnath to the world, not even the Sealord could refuse the invitation of the High-King himself. This could likely solidify relations between the two powerful leaders, it only remains to be seen if it will be for better or worse. Timeline 258 AA - Tycho is the firstborn child of Urryn Zalyne and his wife, Kyra Qarross. 266-274 AA - Tycho begins accompanying his father and grandfather on trading expeditions, visiting all of the free cities and beyond. He shows a natural affinity for many aspects of the family business, and it is decided that he will become heir apparent once he comes of age. 273 AA - Tycho’s grandfather, Marro Zalyne, is laid low by a rotting disease and rarely leaves the family estate for the rest of his life. Urryn becomes the nominal head of house. 275 AA - Tycho becomes the nominal head of House Zalyne following his father’s death during the Five Year War for Myr. 277 AA - Tycho is officially named as head of House after the death of his bedridden grandfather. He quickly marries Tessaria Antaryon in a lavish ceremony, the couple welcomes twin sons Utheryn and Cossomo later that year. 279 AA - Helena, the couple’s third child and only daughter, is born. 282 AA - Capitalising upon his expanding influence within Braavos, Tycho wins the Sealord election following the death of Jarilos Prestayn. 283-285 AA - Tycho begins his tenure as Sealord with a two year long stay in the city of Myr, deepening ties with the city’s magisters. 288 AA - Tycho spends several moons in the city of Norvos, listening to the whims and wishes of both magisters and the Bearded Priests. 291 AA - Following an extended stay in Pentos, at the behest of both the Prince and the Magisters alike, Tycho shares in the celebrations of Pentos’ ninth decade as a member of the Alliance firsthand. 294 AA - In the aftermath of the Delta Skirmishes, Sealord Tycho travels to Lorath with a sizable portion of the fleet of Braavos and reminds the Lorathi people that they should not fear their Sarnori neighbours. 297 AA - During the Festival of the Uncloaking, a bold Bravo named Ballio challenges all comers for the hand of Tycho’s daughter Helena. At Tycho’s command, the First Sword - Tregar Dimittis - duels Ballio upon the Moon Pool. Though Ballio miraculously triumphs over Tregar, he suffers a dozen wounds and perishes before claiming his prize. 298 AA - Tycho, along with many Braavosi, travels to Sarnath for the festivities. The attendance of the Sealord in person being a topic of conversation amongst the people of the Alliance and beyond. Family https://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=2lo0nwx3h2&f=813163386737482704 Household Utheryn Zalyne Navigator - Tycho’s eldest son and the assumed heir to leadership of House Zalyne. Whilst following in his father’s footsteps, he is also an avid traveller and has a love for the sea. Cossomo Zalyne Warrior (Water Dancer) - Tycho’s second son, younger than his brother by a matter of minutes. Fond of the bravos blade, he has many friends among the cities vibrant Bravos. Urion Zalyne Ship Captain - Tycho’s younger brother. Whilst Tycho split his focus between all matters of statesmanship, Urion became a fine naval commander to follow in their father’s footsteps. Now he serves as one of the Sealord’s most trusted Admirals. Narbo Zalyne General - Tycho’s uncle and a grizzled war veteran, one of Braavos’ greatest generals in the past century. He served under the previous Sealord in the wars against Myr and Lorath, nearly losing his life in the former, and now helps his nephew in keeping these conquests within the Alliance. Garro Vorpollo Warrior (Water Dancer) - The Sixth Sword of Braavos, and one of the elite bodyguards to the Sealord. He has served as Sixth Sword for four years, when the previous Sixth Sword had one drink too many and ended up at the bottom of a canal riddled stab wounds upon him. Barri Translator(Sarnori) - He speaks Sarnori. Tessaria Zalyne - Tycho’s wife, hailing from the noble House Antaryon, and a great beauty. In her youth it was said she could have held the title of Nightingale had she been born to a different life and, like her husband, she has yet to noticeably succumb to the signs of aging. Helena Zalyne - The only daughter of the Sealord, and the subject of much gossip within Braavos following the fateful Festival of Uncloaking in 297 AA. Though she played no direct role in his fate, many refer to her as ”Ballio’s Bane” - but never within earshot of Tycho or her kin. Category:Essosi Category:Braavosi Category:Alliance of the Narrow Sea Category:Sealord Category:House Zalyne